


Mother and Daughter bonding

by untoldstory21



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: Camilla spends time with her daughter as she strives to be a good mother.





	Mother and Daughter bonding

It was late in the evening, Kana had been learning how to fly dragons with her mother’s retainer, Beruka. Soon the silent assassin landed the beast near a small separated room which be longed to Corrin and Camilla. Kana hoped off the dragon, with the help of Beruka. The purple-haired princess fixed her tiara, which matched her mother’s and went up the steps to her parent's room. Kana thanked the blue haired retainer, who nodded and took off with great speed. Kana knocked on the door. A familiar voice told her to come in. 

The young girl opened the wooden door and walked inside. She turned to the left where her mother laying in bed. Camilla was in a black nightgown that had a purple trim. “Hello my darling kana, how was training?”

“It was good mama, Miss Beruka is a good teacher.”

“That makes me happy!” Camilla smiled as she sat up in bed. “Darling, we should have some spare clothes for you; why don’t you go change.” Most of Kana’s clothes were stored in her room, as well as the deep realm she stayed in before coming to join her parents in the fight.

“Okay, Mama!” 

Camilla watched as her daughter joyfully rushed over to the dresser and grabbed some silk pajamas. Camilla, continued as carefully making sure her precious daughter was safe. Kana was not a toddler, but still for Camilla the drawer was and world was a scary place for her daughter. She just wanted to make sure that she could make sure the girl stayed safe. Her daughter reminded her so much of Corrin when he was little. So full of joy, he still was but it was more rare with the war. Kana came back soon in the white sleepwear. The young girl got on the bed curling next to her mother. 

Camilla wrapped around the sweet purple-haired girl. She wanted nothing but the world for her. Camilla never having a good relationship with her mother wanted better for her daughter. Camilla began to comb, her daughter’s hair with her fingers relaxing the young girl. “Mama where is papa?” Kana looked at her mother out of curiosity.

“Papa should be back soon he had a big meeting with Uncle Ryoma, and Uncle Xander.” There was a calm tone to Camilla’s voice. As she continued to soothingly comforted her daughter.

Kana nuzzled in closer to the warmth of her mother. The precious life in her arms, made tears came to Camilla’s eyes. Kana reached up wiping the eye. “Mama don’t cry, I papa will be back soon. Please smile”. This made Camilla chuckle. 

“Darling, these aren’t sad tears. They are happy tears. Mama was just thinking about how lucky she is that you and Papa are with her.” Camilla smiled at her little angel, another small tear came from her eyes. 

“Oh, I’m glad you are happy, Mama. I love being with you and Papa!”

“We love being with you darling.”

Camilla kissed her daughter’s forehead. About that time Corrin walked in and greeted his wife and daughter. He leaned down and kissed Camilla on the lips. He then kissed kana on the forehead before going to take off his armor, in one of the walk in closets that was out of sight.

While he was gone Camilla began to softly sing to Kana, the song was the same one Azura would sing. Kana listened to the voice of her mother and slowly drifted to sleep. When Corrin walked back into the room, he saw the nine-year-old girl fast asleep. “Someone was tired” he smiled looking at his wife. He was taking in at the grace and beauty of Camilla holding their daughter tightly.

“She isn’t the only one dear” Camilla yawned. 

Corrin lifted the covers and moved closer to his beautiful wife. “I could hear you singing. It reminded me of years ago when you helped me fall asleep.” He smiled, Camilla loved his smile, he brought light to what was her dark hellhole of a world. But now far from Nohr, he shined in her life brighter. 

“Oh darling, Kana had a message for you.”

“Really what was it?”

“Rarrrr! Apparently it means I love you in dragon.”

The couple laughed, they weren’t quite sure where their daughter picked up some habits. Especially since neither Corrin or Camilla ever said they could understand dragon. Corrin still didn’t full grasp how he turned into one for the most part. The process had just became natural. But, they were fine with the sweet communications. “You both make me so happy, I don’t know life would be like without you two!” Corrin said after kissing Camilla again. 

“I couldn’t have said it better myself, as you know I’ll do anything for my family.” She replied and the two snuggled close to their daughter and fell asleep.


End file.
